


Why did a fall in love with you and your girlfriend? Side Story Series

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Open to requests, Side Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Side Story series of my main work. The characters are 25 and are full fledged huntresses. This story is just a bunch of one-shots. And contains a lion faunas Yang Xiao Long and a genderbend Sun Wukong called Sunny. SunnyxBlakexYang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I decided to do a little Oneshot shot side story series of my main writing piece. So here it is.

Yang and Blake have to explain to Sunny why they never get to drive. (Set when all characters are finished at beacon and are 25 or 23 in Ruby's case)

In the Sunny, Blake and Yang Residence. Yang and Sunny we're currently playing griffball on there Xbox one. Blake was reading the 3rd installment of Ninja's of love and occasionally watching her two loves play the game. That is intill the lion faunas stomach rumbled loudly drawing the attention of the cat and monkey.

"I guess I'm hungry" Yang says getting up to get dressed. While the other two stare at her naked body with lustful eyes. Yang is a bit of a nudist around her own home so this was a normal for the household.

Yang had put on a shirt and jeans with black combat boots. Grabbing the car keys from the table she spoke.

"You guys wanna come with me to someplace to eat."

Blake bookmarked the page she was on and got up. "Sure as long as it's someplace nice."

Sunny turned off the Xbox and headed towards them both. "Hey Yang, can I drive?"

Both Yang and Blake responded quickly at the same time "no"

Sunny pouted "why not"

"Remember what happened last time?" Blake asked

"So I hit a few bumps, so what it won't happen this time" says Sunny.

"So you call hitting 5 trees, almost running over a cat and going through 15 red lights a few bumps" blake says recalling the incident.

"In other words love, I'm not letting you drive my car again." Says yang apologising with a quick kiss.

Sunny signs after the kiss ended. "Alright I understand I can't drive."

Blake kisses Sunny gently. "Sorry Hun" she says.

"Well I know one thing I can do that brings me comfort" Sunny says following her lovers to the garage where Yang's motorbike and car rest.

"And what's that" Yang questions her faunas ears twitching.

"I at least know that I can make you both scream in ecstasy and beg for more." Sunny says slyly referring to there activities last night where she was the Dom for once.

Both Yang and Blake stop. Faces going completely red being caught off guard by the comment.

Sunny laughs at there faces and steals the keys off Yang and runs to the car. "If you don't catch me. I'm driving anyway"

Yang snaps out of it first and chases after the monkey girl. A playful glint in her eyes.

Blake was still standing there contemplating what to do tonight to assert her domance so Sunny doesn't have anything to tease her about. That and tonight will be fun.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt)
> 
> Imagine your ot3 going on a road trip together
> 
> Who drives then sighs in annoyance every three seconds?
> 
> Who sits shotgun and cracks bad jokes all the way there?
> 
> Who sits in the back and acts like a complete and total five-year-old, causing both people up front to yell at them?
> 
> Wow what an image (from imagineyourot3prompt. Tumbler. Com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was reading some ot3 prompts and decided to try and write this.

Road Trips

Here we have a nice looking black and yellow sports car, with none other then a certain cat faunas sitting behind the wheel. A blonde lion Faunas rides shotgun and an adorable monkey Faunas in the back. In other words Blake is driving, yang has shotgun and Sunny is in the back.

They were heading to a certain vacation destination and it was a little ways away so in hence they were on a road trip.

"Are we there yet" Sunny whines in the back seat acting like a 5 year old.

Blake signs "no"

Yang was reading a book, a book that's filled with jokes so we all know where that will lead.

Yang smiles "here's one, what do you do when there's a sink standing outside your door?"

Blake signs again "what?"

Sunny was curious as well.

"You let that sink in." Yang says laughing lightly, sunny joins in with the laughter, blake signs again having to have this same thing happening for about 4 hours was getting to her.

Her blondes are lucky that she loves them she thinks to herself as a smile graced her face.

The car drives into the distance with constant bad jokes, an occasional are we there yet and a cat Faunas with a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry it's short I actually wrote this with a headache myself, if any of you guys have a prompt for me to try I can give it a shot.
> 
> Till next time cya.


End file.
